Nightmare Island
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: Buttercup doesn't know how she got there, nor does she know why they were sent there in the first place, but what she does know is that if they don't leave the island soon, their nightmares will consume them until there's nothing left.


_Wh_ _at... what happened?_

Buttercup repeated that question over and over in her head, trying hard to find an answer, but her mind was blank. No memory, no idea, no nothing. She opened her eyes, and was immediately blinded by the rays of the sun. She closed her eyes and grimaced, her throat was as dry as the Sahara Dessert, her mind was so blurry she could barely remember her own name, and she felt like she fell a thousand feet from a sky into an erupting volcano.

She groaned as she managed to sit up straight. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked. The first thing she noticed was that she was staring at what _looked_ like the ocean, except it was grey instead of blue, and every single time it a wave was created, there seemed to be something there. Something that was looking at her. She looked at her clothes, and noticed that her shoes were gone, her pants were torn apart, making it look like an extremely messy short shorts made using a lawnmower, her shirt had a few rips on it, but otherwise, still okay. She look the ground she was sitting on, and saw that instead of soft, yellow sand, there was a black, rocky ground. That's when she noticed that there was something beside her.

She turned her head and saw a group of brown wooden crates. It all looked new, and there were a few words written on each and every one of it. Buttercup tried to stand up to take a closer look, but it was like her legs were numb, because she can't even move them. So instead, she crawled over to the closest crate, which also helped her manage to have a few scrapes on her legs. She managed to get close enough to the crate to read what was in there.

It read:

 **Weaponry: Fifteen daggers, Ten swords, Five bows with arrows, Three axes.**

Buttercup's eyes furrowed as she read that.

 _W_ _ho the hell would send weapons in a place like this?_

That thought suddenly gave way to another question.

 _Where exactly is 'this'?_

She suddenly got a bad feeling about that place. She turned towards the opposite of the ocean, and it immediately gave her the creeps. It looked like a jungle, except darker that any jungle she had ever seen. She forced herself to stand, this time using the box to help her. Once she managed to get her ass off the ground, she heard something. Something coming from the freaky jungle.

She would've ran seconds ago, but her legs and feet doesn't feel like it could balance her entire body while standing, let alone running.

 _Hey, this looks like a good time to have a weapon, right?_

She wanted to hit herself for not thinking about it sooner. She lifted the crate's lid, which was surprisingly easy seeing as there were no nails to close the lid, and grabbed the first thing she saw. It was a silver dagger with a leather grip. It didn't really made her feel safe, but hey, at least if something dangerous comes out of that jungle, she at least have something she could defend herself with.

She hid behind the crate, dagger in her hand, and breathed slowly, trying to calm her beating heart. She suddenly heard something, or rather, someone, shouting. She slowly lifted her head, and sure enough, there was someone coming to the island, and was accompanied by more people that came out from the jungle.

They all looked like they were all in the same age, more or less. They were dressed normally (or as normal as anyone in this weird place could get) and they were all holding a weapon.

If it was anyone else in Buttercup's place, they would have jumped for joy to see another human being in this remote place, but Buttercup didn't. She was extremely suspicious of them, especially since all of them were carrying swords, daggers, knives, and axes. They were walking towards her slowly, which made her even more suspcious.

 _Are they looking for something? Or are they waiting for something to attack them?_

She counted about twelve of them, when she noticed that one of them was almost looking at her. She immediately ducked, and took a deep breath to calm her heart. She held on to the dagger like it was her lifeline (which in this scene, could be the case), and waited for them to come to her. She doesn't know if they were going to kill her or not, but it was always better safe than sorry. She knows that she wouldn't be able to take them all out, she wasn't stupid, but if she goes down, at least she could console herself by remembering that she went down fighting.

The footsteps were getting louder. Her heartbeat started beating faster. She breathed slowly, silently, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. The sounds she was hearing were loud, she couldn't even tell if those were footsteps or her own heartbeat. She was so tensed, and those guys were so _close_. Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she acted quickly.

She slashed that hand with the dagger, and that person (a guy, judging by his surprised yelp) pulled back and fell on the ground, surprise and pain written on his face. Buttercup didn't even bother looking at the guy, because as soon as she finished slashing that guy's arm, two more people came. This time, one of them was a girl.

The guy tried to get the dagger away from her, but she just slashed at him, too. She tried standing up again, but she didn't have any balance whatsoever. She leaned on the crate, pointing the dagger at the guy, and the girl, daring them to come closer. She glared at them, trying to hide the wave of fear when she saw the other people behind them.

There were about ten, no twelve people, and only one of her. She already slashed one of them, but eleven over one was still not enough.The odds were not on her favour. They were looking at something behind her, probably the guy she sliced up earlier, but she could feel that the emotion of the crowd wasn't fear or worry. It was _relief_. She turned around to see what could have been the cause, but she felt something hit her neck.The last thing she remembered was thinking, _'Thirteen. There were thirteen of them_ ', before blacking out.

 **Hi! So, I don't usually write author's note on any of my fanfics, but I just wanted to know if I should continue this or not, because I have mix feelings about this one. Please tell me your thoughts on this, and whether or not I made a mistake on the grammar. Thanks!**


End file.
